


Fair Trade

by rabidsamfan



Category: The Trixie Belden Mysteries - Julie Campbell Tatham & Kathryn Kenny
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan





	Fair Trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayhap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayhap/gifts).



“Honey?” Trixie asked once when they were out riding and she’d just bumped her nose against the reality of how much different her life was to the life of her best friend. “Do I take advantage of you? I mean, there’s all kinds of things I get to do because you’re rich.”

“A little,” Honey said, after giving the question some consideration. Honey always took Trixie’s questions seriously, even though Trixie knew that sometimes her questions were pretty silly. “But I don't mind. Anyway, it works both ways. There’s all kinds of things _I_ get to do because we’re _friends_.”


End file.
